deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Cult of Personality
SM02: Cult of Personality is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is available for Adam Jensen to complete during either his first or second visit to Prague. Completing this mission unlocks the "Cult of Personality" achievement/trophy. Summary Objectives & XP Rewards * There is an optional XP bonus up to 500 XP. ** These two objectives will appear if Richard turned hostile, was killed or knocked out during mission. All other remaining objectives will be canceled. Tablet Collector * Top 10 Tech... Abandoned Technologies Walkthrough Enter the Překážka sewers near Zeleň Apartments, go to the left, where there is a long opening in the tunnel, and left again until you reach an area that has gas coming from it. Near this is a small tunnel built into the wall. Once you go through it, continue to walk until you see a man named Viznik near a door. Talk to him, and he will say that he has been kicked out of the cult and he thinks there is something wrong with the cult leader. He gives Jensen a card to get through the door. Enter the Locked Area After opening the door, a small cutscene plays which shows that a part of the sewer has been converted into a large room that acts as a mini town with several followers in the room. Richard the Great talks to Jensen through the main screen, saying how he made a safe place where good people can be free in a non-violent place. The player will see an orange haze around Jensen's HUD display, and Jensen's speech will sound a bit unnatural, as if something is interfering. Confronting Richard will not work, as Jensen will be stopped mid-sentence due to Richard's influence in the room preventing anyone from disagreeing. The CASIE augmentation is rendered useless as well while under the influence. The only way to get out of the conversation is to cave in and stop resisting. Afterwards, Richard stops and allows Jensen to wander around as long as Jensen does not go up to the restricted area, which is guarded by lethal turrets; rather ironic for a peaceful utopia. Find a Way to Confront Richard There are two main approaches to confronting Richard: * For the diplomatic approach, find a poster promoting a magic show, which will prompt Jensen to go visit the shop (Negozio di Magia) of Liborio Barbadoro in Čistá Čtvrť. The poster is in the north end of the main hall (directly to the right of the entrance), crumpled together on top of a large box. Note that, if you do not talk to Liborio, you will not earn the achievement. * For the alternative, quick approach, you can skip over visiting northern Prague and instead head up the ladder into the restrict area. If you have level 5 hacking or a multi-tool, head straight to the locked gated door. Once through, head down the tunnel to Richard's room. If you do not have the required augments or tools, you will have to head left, taking cover from 3 turrets before reaching his room (this side has a level 2 security panel). Richard can be taken out, lethally or non-lethally, but be careful as he will shoot on sight if he detects Jensen. After this, disable the breaker box in the room, shutting down the signal. The cult followers will not be under Richard's hypnotics anymore, but will be rather confused and semi-shocked at their situation. Seek Out Liborio If you chose the diplomatic approach, visit Liborio's magic shop in northern Prague and tell him about Richard and his cult. Liborio is shocked to learn he is still alive and tells Jensen that they used to work together on shows in the old days, giving audiences shared fantasies with the help of hypnosis and social enhancer augmentations with pheromones, making sure to pre-screen audiences to see which minds were easier to influence. In time, however, they were forced to quit because their work was deemed too dangerous. He says that Richard may be using this technology to influence people and gives jammers to Jensen that, once all three are placed, will cut off Richard's signal. Install the Signal Scramblers Once you have talked to Liborio and gotten the jammers, you can now return to the cult room in the sewers. Head upstairs and, using the barrels to block the turrets' view, place the jammers on Richard's emitters, with Richard asking what you are up to each time you place one. The first emitter is on the corner in front of the first turret (if you look at your map, it is on the corner between the first area and the small hallway if you go left). Use a barrel to make your way down the guarded hallway, dropping it occasionally to keep the second turret from going into an alarmed state. Eventually you will get close enough you can quickly move under it. You will see the second emitter right after this, on the inside part of the "L" corner. The final emitter is in the room with the third turret. Make your way behind this turret and you should see the emitter in a corner. Alternatively, the player can jump from a crate against the wall in the southeast part of the first floor to a ledge on the second floor; this allows one to come up behind the turret guarding the hallway. Reveal Richard to the Others Once all three jammers are placed, head back to the microphone in the center of the main room to talk to Richard, who is taken aback when Jensen calls him out on his charade. Choose "pity" then "mitigate" to make Richard see the error of his ways and stop, while simultaneously letting the cult followers make sense of what transpired. This, in turn, allows Jensen to now move freely on the second floor and enter Richard's room, who is now sobbing on the couch. However, if you selected another dialogue option, you will find Richard dead in his room, presumably murdered by one of the disgruntled cultists, or suicide if you Adam guilted him too harshly. Neutralize Richard If the player instead chooses to attack Richard directly and make him hostile, this will pop up instead, canceling the other objectives. In this case, you will have no choice but to head to Richard's room and take him out, either by killing or knocking him out. Disable Richard's System Once the above objective is complete, Jensen will now have to manually disable the system. Simply head over to the computers in the alcove in Richard's room and interact with it to shut it down. Notable loot in Richard's room * A battle rifle with 5 rounds loaded next to his bed. 5 more rounds can be found on, or near, his couch. * Various hacking software. * A medical crate containing a vial of Neuropozyne. * Richard himself has a pistol, 6 to 24 rounds of standard 10 mm, and anywhere from 200 to 400 credits on his person. Sometimes, he also has a HypoStim Injector. * The drawer next to his computer setup has about 400 to 600 in it. * More credits can be found in the drawer next to his couch. * On his couch is an eBook that sheds some light on the technology he used, and the nightmare scenario common people were imagining before the incident. Ironic that the predicted nightmare turned out to be very real two years later, but on a much smaller scale. Story items The following story items are associated with this mission. Notes * If, for whatever reason, you hurt Liborio, or make him panic, the quest cannot be completely the "proper" way, as the poster that would trigger a visit to his shop will do nothing. This carries over to the second visit to Prague. If you hurt Liborio or make him panic, the only possible resolution to the quest is to take out Richard. * Occasionally, and seemingly for no reason, Liborio will refuse to speak to Jensen about Richard, regardless of how stealthy, non-lethal, and patient you were. This can be solved by doing this quest before Miller sends to Růžička Station. Attempting it on your return will produce the same result. This is most certainly a bug. Gallery Emitter richard 01.jpg|Concept of Richard's emitters ru:Культ личности Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements